


To Attend the Fair

by Snarkyowl



Series: The Main Verse [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: But struggling, Darkstache is there, Main Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Dark and Wilford attend the fair just as Wilford wanted to, and while they’re there Wilford gets Dark something special. Dark isn’t particularly thrilled about this.





	To Attend the Fair

Dark both regrets and doesn’t regret allowing Wilford to drag him along on this “date night” to the fair. He tiredly follows behind Wilford as the clown of a man continuously makes a fool of himself in the public eye, stumbling and shouting and generally making a nuisance of himself. Dark keeps to the shadows nearby, always watching in case something should come to threaten his… friend.  
He still finds it odd to refer to someone as such, but there’s no other word he can place on Wilford. They’ve spent so many years together, done so many things, “friend” is the only thing that seems to fit. Dark hates being soft, but for Wilford he’s willing to make a small exception.

“Dark!” Wilford crows, far too loud to be standing so close to Dark. Dark grimaces at the harsh volume, but refrains from scolding the other ego when he sees the apologetic expression on his face. He knows how sensitive Dark can be to sounds, but sometimes his self control is… lacking. Dark never gets upset with him for anything that isn’t intentional.  
“Yes, Wil?”

“I won you something!” Wilford announces, all cheery once again. Dark keeps himself from rolling his eyes, instead forcing on a smile.  
“Did you?” He asks, and Wilford lets out a delighted giggle. _He is such a child_ , Dark thinks to himself, _but somehow he makes it more endearing than annoying._  
“I did! Look, it’s a bunny.”

Dark could kill Wilford, right then and right there, as he holds up a very real, very not a plushie, rabbit.  
“Wilford.”  
“Dark.”  
“This is a rabbit.”  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Wilford mumbles, frowning in worried confusion as he moves to cradle the rabbit to his chest once more. Dark lets out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Do not lose your cool here_ , his thoughts hiss.  
“What I meant was, this isn’t a stuffed animal.”  
“Of course it isn’t!” Wilford says, as though this is all so obvious and simple and Dark wants to **throttle him** but he holds himself steady.

“Wilford. We cannot afford–”  
“Dark, you’ve been lonely without your doves. I know you can’t afford to get more of them along with their supplies, so I thought if I won the rabbit that saves the cost and then– well– I was thinking I could find a way to help pay for the food and all but–”  
“Wilford I-” Dark wants to be angry, but Wilford is being thoughtful for once, and these moments of a Wilford with a level head are so rare he can’t risk ruining it. “Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. I think we should head back home now, so we don’t stress out the rabbit.” Wilford perks right back up at Dark’s acceptance of his gift, all cheery grins and laughs once more.

“Fantastic! What are you going to name her?”  
“It’s a her?”  
“It is!”  
“I suppose I’ll name her after a flower. Perhaps… Rosemary?”  
“Oh, that’s a lovely name, Dark! You’ll have to introduce her to Bim, I’m sure he’d love to meet her!” Dark frowns at that suggestion, wondering if he should remind Wilford that while Bim would be thrilled about the bunny, he probably wouldn’t be thrilled to see Dark.  
Dark bites his tongue for the moment, deciding to discuss that with Wilford later.

“We’ll get supplies on the way home.” Dark decides, and Wilford bobs his head in agreement.  
Dark is too tired to be shopping for rabbit supplies at six at night, yet here he is.  
Oh, the things he does for Wilford.


End file.
